The FY 2009 Strategic Priorities for the Division of Intramural Research, NIAID has included: (1) the expansion of biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research programs through initiating activation and certification of the Rocky Mountain Laboratories Integrated Research Facility and the completion of activation and certification of the C.W. Bill Young Center for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases, (2) the expansion of clinical research programs including the NIAID Clinical Tenure-Track Program and the Division of Intramural Research Clinical Transition Program through activation and certification of Building 4, and (3) striving to maintain, even at a reduced level, current and planned non-biodefense basic research such as that in immunology and infectious diseases and HIV/AIDS through initiating activation in Building 10, Building 50, and the Twinbrook Campus.